Battletanx Crossover Part 1
by leoncommran
Summary: A battletanx fanfic that features many characters from different games as gangs leaders. The main characters, Brandon Spade, wants to follow his father's steps to achieve the same goal as him: Help mankind rebuild the world from the war.
1. Characters & Gangs

_Battletanx Crossover Part 1_

**Characters & Gangs**

Griffin's Army

Leader: Brandon Spade (Battletanx)

Description: A 18 years old boy with red hairs. He wears a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt, dark blue pants and some goggles.

Tank color: Grey

Emblem: A red griffin holding a gun

Sub weapon: Machinegun

Special weapon: Power Edge (An edge that deals no damages to surroundings enemy units but confuses them and may take them. Cannot destroy buildings.)

More infos: Brandon is the son of the legendary Griffin and Madison.

Note: For the Power edge, it is better that you check some Battletanx: Global Assault footages to understand it.

Urban Decay

Leader: Twitch (League of legends)

Description: A small rat humanoid wearing a green coat with pockets full of scrolls with a gold colored cap. He also carries a customized crossbow.

Tank color: Dark red

Emblem: The gang's initials painted in yellow and orange.

Sub weapon: Swarmers

Special weapons: Spray and pray (Fires bolt that passes through enemy units and deals slightly more damages than normal bullet. Stops when hitting a building and cannot destroy them.)

More infos: Because of pollution, Twitch mutated into a mutant and now represents the polluted city of Zaun.

Psycho Brigade

Leader: Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot)

Description: A blue kangaroo in a straightjacket with yellow spiral eyes.

Tank color: Blue

Emblem: A burning eyes going to the right

Sub weapon: Shield

Special weapon: Explosive Insanity (Throws explosives at random locations and deals massive damage. Can destroy minefields.)

More infos: Ripper Roo was the first creation for a military project. Because he got shot twice by a prototype of the Evolvo-Ray, he became insane.

Note: In Battletanx, shields reflect projectiles.

Charlie Company

Leader: Captain Price (Call of Duty)

Description: An old man wearing a beige military outfit

Tank color: Dark green

Emblem: A white star with a hole in it in a light green circle

Sub weapon: Laser

Special weapon: Sniper rifle (Fires explosive bullets that deal massive damages to one enemy unit. Long range

More infos: Price may have killed Vladimir Makarov but he lost all his friends.

Note: Personally, because I didn't want to play Modern Warfare 3 due to the second that made the story pointless, I spoiled the entire game to myself.

Mech Maniacs

Leader: Dr Willy

Description: An old man with grey hairs and long mustaches. He wears a scientist suit.

Tank color: Light green

Emblem: Two wrenches put to form an X

Sub weapon: Gun buddies

Special weapon: Combat robot (Turns the tank into a Combat robots and improves battle stats.)

More infos: Willy helped Dr Light to create Megaman but he decided to conquer the world.

Nuclear Knights

Leader: Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem)

Description: A muscled man with blond flat hairs and shades. He wears a red muscle shirt and black pants.

Tank color: Dark brown

Emblem: A sword on a blue shield with a red atom on it

Sub weapon: Shotgun

Special weapon: Nuke (The weapon of massive destruction. Deals extreme damages in a citywide area an decreases over range. Instantly destroys buildings. Also affects teammates.)

More infos: When aliens came to destroy the world, Duke Nukem made it a personal revenge.

Note: I was thinking of putting Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft) but I played Duke Nukem 3D and thought that he would fit better as the gang instead of the alien woman.

Skull Riderz

Leader: Death (Castlevania)

Description: A skeleton wearing a black robe with a hood and carrying a scythe

Tank color: Red

Emblem: A skull mask seen from the left side in a dark red circle

Sub weapon: Guided missiles

Special weapon: Scythe of doom (Instantly kills an enemy unit. Cannot destroy buildings.)

More infos: Rumors say that the Death cannot be killed but vampire slayers proved that they were wrong.

After Shocks

Leader: Scaler (Scaler)

Description: A small blue lizard humanoid with darker blue stripes on his body. He also has yellow hairs and stripes from the back of his neck to the tail where the stripes become rings.

Tank color: Gold

Emblem: A lightning in a red triangle

Sub weapons: Grenades, mines

Special weapon: Static bomb (Deals moderate damages and paralyzes surrounding enemy units. Cannot destroy buildings.)

More infos: Rumors say that Scaler comes from another universe where habitants are man-sized reptiles.

Note: I couldn't think of someone else for this gang because I only wanted to pick one character per franchise. However, using him may involve a plot twist for the story.

Dark Angels

Leader: Kefka (Final Fantasy)

Description: A clown suited man with royal cloths

Tank color: Dark grey

Emblem: The sign of woman with angel wings in light blue.

Sub weapons: Cloaking

Special weapon: Fallen one (Weakens nearby enemy units so that any attacks will kill them.)

More infos: Kefka succeeded to destroy his world once.

Special thanks: Ssbfreak ("Vigilante 8: VG battle" on Fanfiction)


	2. Prologue

_**Part 1: New York city**_

_Prologue: A new war begins_

Since January 3rd 2001, a virus that only targeted women killed 99,9% of them and brought insanity in men to drive them cause a nuclear war. The remaining women were either quarantined or promoted as queen lords for men eyes, chiefs of men tribes. This same day, Griffin Spade, who recently got married with Madison, saw hope in despair as well as a new future in this apocalypse. he travelled the United States of America to reach San Francisco, killed many gangs and saved many women. As this new hero travelled, men followed him to rebuild the world. At the Q-zone, Griffin found the Dark Angels, a group of mutated cultists who wanted to recreate the world at their god's image by gathering all the women around the world, but he defeated them and could finally get back his wife.

In January 13th 2006, a new treat appeared. This time, Cassandra, the Blood Raven and leader of the Strom ravens, saw that Griffin and Madison's son, Brandon, had the edge. She wanted to use the child to control mankind and have the world for herself. She also was at the origin of the woman killer virus and the corruption of countless men. However, Griffin, with his wife, killed her and the Storm Raven perished under the lack of a leader to guide them.

Around January 23rd 2019, someone revived the Blood Raven...

**Casino city of Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, 0: 00**

The night was bringing sleep to the habitant due to the time being midnight. However, high in a restaurant, two women with guns were guarding a door. They had the Storm Raven emblem on their suit. Inside the room, a blood haired succubus in a black suit and a royal clown-looking man sat around a table. The woman started the conversation: "Thank you for giving me back my life, Mister Kefka."

To the other side of the table, Kefka replied: "Yes, yes, you already said this over nine thousand times!"

The clown laughed while the succubus giggled. Cassandra asked him: "What do you think about life itself, my dear?"

The goofy suited man made a speech to answer her question:

"Life... Dream... Hope... Where do they come from? Where do they go? These things... such meaningless!"

Impressed, the woman applauded and said: "You are such a sadistic murderer that loves to destroy mankind's happiness. Will you join me to destroy it?"

The god, touched, said: "Thank you, beauty of apocalypse, your blood colored hairs remind me of all the persons I killed and I also appreciate the fact that you killed almost all the women to drive the men crazy to do anything especially committing suicide with their massive destruction weapons so you don't have to do the dirty job all by yourself."

He thought about the woman's proposition and, a bit later, he bowed down to Cassandra, took out a small red box from his cape and opened it. Inside, a gold ring with a blood colored diamond encrusted in the slot revealed Kefka's ultimate desire to the Blood Raven. Thinking that she didn't understand, the clown politely asked: "If I join you to destroy the world, will you marry me?"

He put the ring in the woman's finger. Cassandra, touched, answered: "Oh yes, my dear prince of murdering! I'll do!"

Excited, Kefka quickly stood up and said: "Oh thank you, beauty of blood! Let me show you your first wedding gift!"

The god called his fellow servant. When the doors opened, the Death entered holding an unconscious child one of his hands and a scythe in the other. He threw the child on the table. The young boy had blond hairs and was wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants and a blue vest.

Cassandra, fascinated, asked his husband: "Does the child have the edge? Please, tell me he has it!"

Kefka made a face that showed his wife that he had no idea of what the edge was. However, he answered: "I'm sure that what you will see in front of your is far more interesting than your edge."

He passed his hand over the unconscious kid. The magic flowing in his hand revealed the boy's true colors. The child was in fact a blue lizard with yellow hairs and stripes as well as having darker blue stripes. Also, lightnings emerged from the creature's body.

The prince proceeded: "This creature can generate its own electricity and it doesn't need any natural sources. What do you think about that, honey?"

The Blood Raven declared: "Excellent! It may not be what I am searching for but, at least, this boy will do the same job."

The couple insanely laughed and, an hour later, they prepared themselves and their own army to travelled to the east, to New York.

**New York city, New York state, 8: 00**

Since New York was the most damaged city in the world due to nukes, Griffin Spade and his family returned to their home city to rebuild it. Years have passed and mankind found new ways to give back the world its beauty such as eradicating the radioactivity found in the ground. This day, the city almost found the same form it had before the virus and the war.

In a house somewhere in Queens, a mid aged boy was sleeping in his bed while his parents were taking breakfast.

The mother entered the boy's room and told him: "It's time to wake up, Brandon. You'll miss your rendezvous with Rebecca (Resident Evil)."

Brandon slowing woke up and, realizing that he had to meet his girlfriend, he instantly stood up and yelled: "Oh crap! I'm going to be late for her!"

The mother left the room and the boy quickly changed himself. This day, he decided to wear some dark blue pants, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and some goggles. He left his room with his backpack to head to the kitchen where he took some bread.

His father, who noticed him from the living room, asked his son: "Hi, son! Don't you take some time to eat with us?"

Brandon didn't have time to spend with his parents so he replied: "Sorry, Dad! I wish I could be there for your but now I'm in a hurry because I forgot to put my alarm on my clock!"

The father sighed and returned to read the newspaper.

He looked and his wife and said: "He grew up so fast, Madison, and we barely saw that."

Madison arrived in the living room and told him: "Time has passed fast enough, Griffin. Still, we missed a part of his life because of the war."

The husband shook his head and kept reading.

Outside, Brandon was rushing to the Empire State building where Rebecca was supposed to wait for him. When he reached the place, he didn't see her. At first, the man thought that his girlfriend already left but, when he heard footsteps and breathlessness, he realized that she was also late. When he turned back, he saw a light red haired girl who seemed to be as old as Brandon. She was wearing a white nurse shirt that had short sleeves with black pants.

Exhausted, the girl stopped next to the red haired boy and said: "Hi, Brandon! Sorry for being late! I forgot to put my alarm on my clock and I couldn't get some breakfast!"

Brandon replied: "Hello, Rebecca. Luckily, I was late too but don't worry about being hungry because I brought some bread."

The two young adults laughed and slowly walked to the park.

While walking, the boy asked: "How does it go at the hospital?"

Rebecca smile and, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, she answered: "We cured many war victims from the radiations and thanks to your father for helping us rebuilding the hospital. What about you with the repairs?"

The boyfriend shook his head and told her: "We repaired hundreds of broken and destroyed vehicles and building and New York is almost at its beauty from the past."

After the park, they climbed the Empire State Building. This tower was the first place Brandon met Rebecca outside the college. They were in the same writing class and made a project together.

At the top, the boy asked: "Tell me, my kitten. Do you love me because of my father?"

Hesitating, the girl answered: "Well... Um... I like your father but I love you because I feel something special in you."

Hearing those words, Brandon smiled and said: "I'm touched about your reasons but thanks."

He then looked in the binoculars and saw something outside the city that didn't appear during the war.

Amazed, the engineer told the nurse: "Look, Rebecca" I see the first flower to ever grow up after the war!"

Rebecca couldn't believe what her boyfriend said so the boy passed the binoculars to his girlfriend.

When she saw the flower, she was fascinated and she told him: "Wow! This one is the most beautiful of all the flowers!"

Having an idea, Brandon said to Rebecca: "Wait here. I'll take it for you."

The girlfriend giggled while the boyfriend left the building. The boy made a long road to reach the city's exit but he finally made it to the hill where the flower was. When he grabbed the flower, the engineer heard engines. He saw far off many tanks: Some of them were dark grey (Dark Angels), some others were pastel orange (After Shocks) and the others were blue (Storm Ravens). However, one of the tanks had some kind of cylindrical and transparent container where Brandon could see a lizard's silhouette. He decided to hide himself behind the hill since he recognized some of Cassandra's forces. The war machines headed to New York and began to assault it. The fight went for hours and the sun left the American grounds to warm up another place.

During the destruction, Brandon thought: [Cassandra is alive? How? Who revived her? I can't do anything for the city. The citizens are doomed and it's my fault. I should have warned the city instead of hiding.]

**11:50**

The enemy tanks left and the boy left his hiding place to see New York in ruins (again). Brandon took a book and a pencil from his backpack and wrote something in it:

_"Dear diary,_

_I was late for my meeting with Rebecca but she was also late for it. I believe that she finally discovered the edge in me since I didn't show it to anyone since 2006. We took a walk in the park and climbed the Empire State Building where we saw a flower growing outside New York. It was beautiful because my parents kept talking about how beautiful they are and, when I could finally see one, I wanted to give it to my girlfriend. When I took it, Cassandra's forces arrived and, fearing for my life, I hid myself behind an hill. Hours later, The enemy left by the Washington Bridge leaving behind them a New York in ruins. I fear that everyone died during the assault."_

Note: I put the diary in it in case that the fanfiction would get boring while proceeding in writing it. This fanfiction will follow the first Battletanx game with few changes. You will notice that, during the story, some gangs description will be different and won't match with what I put on the gangs sheet because, to this part, I am using a wiki page which contains plenty of information on the Battletanx serie. (Special thanks to Zeph3r for giving me the info.)


	3. Mission 1

_Mission 1: Ground Zero_

When Brandon entered the ruins know as the city of New York, he saw all the destruction that Cassandra's forces did: Craters of explosions dug in the streets and buildings and destroyed its city's beauty, corpses scattered in every imaginable places and cut in pieces to remove any life feeling in the streets, buildings slowly degrading themselves into debris. Also, lightnings flowed through the debris and corpses.

The boy closed his eyes and thought: [I hope that someone is fine in this nightmare.]

Thinking about it, he gasped and yelled, while running in the devastated streets: "Mom! Dad! Rebecca!"

He headed to the Empire State Building where he met his girlfriend before the assault. When he arrived on the scene, the tower was destroyed. However, a radio was left in front of the building and seemed to work: someone was trying to talk.

Brandon took the radio and said: "Hello?"

A familiar woman's voice answered his call: "It's been long since my death, my boy."

Recognizing the voice, the boy's anxiety became anger.

He said: "Cassandra! How can this be happening? You died by my father's hands and I saw you dying!"

From the radio, Cassandra replied: "You know that we're not the only one to have powers. A man revived me and we got married."

Brandon was disgusted that someone insane enough would marry that demon.

The boy asked: "Who is this man?"

The woman giggled and answered: "I'm sorry, my boy. If I tell you now, it will spoil you everything. But don't worry. There are plenty of things that I can tell you that won't spoil the best part. First, there's a rat roaming around the city and be careful because he never warns its enemies when he strikes. Second, I captured your girlfriend and I hope that you won't decide to not give a damn about her. And third, I don't need you anymore since I found someone that has a much more interesting power than yours. So, even if you decide to surrender, we'll only kill you."

Brandon heard the woman laugh but, its battery depleted, the radio shut down. The boy sighed and headed to what remained of his house. When he arrived here, he saw his father lying in front of the entrance. His face was burned and he had many hole in his body.

The boy closed and, shredding a tear, said: "D... Dad... I'm sorry."

He entered the house to see if his mother was alright, but he couldn't find her anywhere. The mother hid herself in the cellar behind boxes. Hearing the footsteps, she left the cellar to see that her son was there.

Surprised, Brandon asked her: "You're still alive. I'm sorry if I couldn't be here for you and dad. How was the city destroyed so fast without the use of a nuke?"

The boy hugged his mother while she answered: "It's fine, Brandon. Even if you were there to warn us, the result would have been the same. They used an army made of goliath tanks with machineguns and they found a new weapon."

The boy thought about the container with a reptile silhouette inside.

He asked: "Do you think that Rebecca is safe?"

The mother answered: "If she is still alive, Cassandra will bring her to the Q-zone in an island near San Francisco."

The boy asked: "How can we get there before she kills her?"

Madison answered: "Your father kept his tank in an hangar somewhere in Queens. If it's still operational, we will be able to use it and reach San Francisco in around a week."

The son and his mother explored the Queens ruins to find the hangar Madison mentioned. Minutes later, they found an hangar but the two entrance where guarded by mutants known as the Urban Decay: This gang was composed of hoodlums, thugs and other undesirables. Highly territorial, they were immune to radioactive emissions. The Urban Decay didn't care about the fact that their territory wasn't pretty. They'd defend their dump to the very last man.

Hiding behind a destroyed car, Brandon whispered to his mother: "Crap! How do we get in now?"

The mother, having a plan, told her son: "I'll create a distraction while you enter the hangar and take the tank."

Worried, the boy asked her: "What about you? How will you survive?"

His mother said: "Don't worry. I know a passage that they don't know. Join me in front of the tunnel's entrance in direction to Times Square."

When his mother left the hiding place to start running in front of the gang, Brandon shook his head and prepared himself to enter the hangar. The guards, noticing the woman, started to chase her while the boy entered the hangar. inside, Brandon saw a grey M1A1 battle tank with the sign of a red griffin holding a gun on the sides, the rear and the turret. The tank had a licence on the bottom rear which was written "Eat me!" on it. The boy entered inside the tank.

The radio turned itself on and a woman's voice, which Brandon recognize his mother, said: "Brandon! Do you hear me? There are enemy tanks in Queens and you must destroy them!"

The boy sat on the seat, took the radio and answered: "Copy that! Just tell me where they are!"

Madison spoke again: "On your road to the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, I saw five tanks! The first one was found on the Union Turnpike!"

Brandon started his father's tank and left the hangar to head to the Union Turnpike. When he hit the street, he found a rust brown tank with initials UD painted on yellow and red on many places on the tank. He fired with the main cannon and destroyed the enemy tank.

The boy took back the radio and called his mother: "One target destroy! Tell me the next street!"

A voice answered his call: "I saw a second tank on the 101st Avenue!"

The grey tank headed to the 101st street to see an urban grey tank with the same emblem as the previous one Brandon was earlier. The enemy tank fired at the boy's direction but the boy dodged the bullet and shot the enemy at his turn to destroy him.

Hearing the explosion, Madison called his son by the radio: "Good job! The third tank is moving on the Rockaway Boulevard in front of you!"

Brandon took the next street and saw a tank similar to the first one he destroyed: same color and emblem. Since the street had enormous trees, Brandon fired the main cannon to one of them and the tree fell on the street to crush the enemy tank. The tank turned on the Atlantic Avenue.

The driver of Griffin's tank took the radio to call Madison: "Let me guess! The next tank is on the Atlantic Avenue?"

His mother answered the call: "Wrong! The enemy is on the Fulton Street!"

Brandon took a street that relied the Atlantic Avenue with the Fulton Street. This street was under a rail. The driver shot a part of the rail to make it collapse on the enemy tank.

The radio received a message: "There's one more tank to destroy and he's on the 3rd Avenue!"

Brandon returned on the Atlantic Avenue so he could take the 3rd Avenue where he saw an enemy tank standing next to a tall building. The driver fired the main cannon on the building and the building collapsed on the street destroying the last tank.

Someone in the radio called him: "Good job, Brandon! There's no more tanks in Queens! Meet me at the entrance of the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel!"

The boy headed to the tunnel but, arrived at the place, he didn't see his mother. He then looked behind him and saw her.

Brandon was relieved but, when he heard an engine noise that didn't come from his tank, he warned his mother: "Hurry up, mom! there's a tank coming toward our..."

Far away, a dark green mototank with the Urban Decay's logo quickly hit the highway in directions of the two survivors. The mother looked behind her and saw it.

She turned back and yelled at her son: "GET OUT OF HERE! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I..."

The unknown tank shot a piercing bolt that impaled the mother and, at an incredible speed, she flew off far before hitting the ground to break her skull. Brandon entered the tunnel and shot the ceiling to make it collapse and prevent the enemy to chase him. The boy closed is eyes to take a moment of silence for his mother. After, he took his diary to include a new entry in it:

_"Dear diary,_

_Cassandra is indeed alive because she left a radio on purpose in front of what used to be the Empire State Building. When I took the radio, I heard her voice saying that she kidnapped Rebecca. After, I headed to my house to first see my father dead. Inside, my mother was still alive and she led me to a hangar where I found my father's tank inside. I destroyed five tanks on my road to the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel where I was supposed to meet mom. However, at the entrance of the tunnel, another tank arrived and killed my mother. I believe that the driver must be the rat Cassandra mentioned earlier. Having no other choices, I entered the tunnel and destroyed the entrance to prevent my enemy to chase me. I am about to cross the tunnel to reach the center of the New York ruins."_

__Note: I added the radio because I wanted to make Cassandra present through most of the story and because I got the random idea to put a Resident Evil 4 references. All the streets names are not invented. I used Google Map to find Queens and check some streets names and a tunnel. Also, I could see the streets so I'll be able to vary many things in the story while writting it.


	4. Mission 2

_Mission 2: The tunnel_

Because he blocked the tunnel's entrance behind him, Brandon had no choice to proceed forward. The Brooklyn Battery Tunnel would lead him to the center of the New York city where he would have to secure the Times Square before leaving the ruins. However, he was short on time because he knew that his chaser would try to take another road to ambush him at the tunnel's exit. He turned on his tank's headlights to see in the tunnel. Due to Cassandra's assault on the city with her new weapon, the electricity got depleted and stolen. As he proceeded in the tunnel, the headlights showed Brandon a roadblock of Urban Decay's tanks. Around it, mutants were wielding firearms and kept an eye on all the roads that were linked to the Central Park where their headquarter was.

As Brandon stopped his tank, a mutant came near here and told him: "Halt! You are entering the Urban Decay's main territory. This section is reserved to the members of the gang and I see that you're not one of us."

Luckily, the guards had no idea that the driver was one of their enemies.

The boy replied: "Listen, guys. The entrance behind me collapsed when I entered it and I had no idea that your gang's headquarter was in the middle of New York."

The mutant ordered one of his man to investigate the entrance that Brandon was talking about. Minutes later, the man reported back to his leader that what the driver told them about the entrance was true.

The mutant declared to the driver: "That's fine for this time, but remember that we never let people that are not in the Urban Decay enter this area."

The boy thanked the mutant as the others moved their tanks to let him pass. But, as soon as they placed back the tanks, the mutant got a call from his radio.

He took it and said: "Roswell here. What's the status?"

An insane sounding voice answered his call: "This is Twitch. I've spotted a red haired boy driving a grey tank entering the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel."

The mutant asked two questions: "What is the emblem on the tank? And what did he do to us?"

Twitch answered: "First, his emblem is a red griffin holding a gun. Then, he destroyed all our patrollers in Queens and is heading to the Central to seize the headquarter. I'm coming to the other side to ambush him."

Realizing his error, the mutant whispered: "The bastard. He just used fooled us."

He took a loudspeaker and ordered: "I want all our men at the other side of the tunnel! That boy must not cross the tunnel!"

When Brandon heard many engines starting, he looked behind him and saw all the tanks from the roadblock chasing him. The boy pushed the accelerator pedal at its deepest to go faster but his enemies kept chasing him. The tanks started to shoot him but they missed and, instead, they damaged the tunnel. Because the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel had been severely damaged during the nuclear war, the burning bullets made holes in the underwater tunnel and water started to flood the inside.

The minor mutant leader insulted his followers: "Idiots! We're all doomed!"

The Urban Decay's tanks got wiped out by the water that was flooding the tunnel. Due to its weight, the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel started to collapse and fall into the abysses.

The driver, seeing the water that was about to reach his tank, gasped: "Crap! I'm going to die here!"

He entered his tank to find something that could help him escape the flood.

The boy thought: "There must be a booster on the tank or else I'll be meat for aquatic mutants."

Brandon tried all the buttons on the board and, when he pressed the green one with a propeller on it, he heard a propeller working and he got pushed to the rear of the tank. The boy caught the nearest objects and pulled himself to the driver's seat. When reached it, he sat down and saw in the window that he moved much faster than he usually did before pressing the green button. It didn't take too long for him to cross the tunnel that he saw the exit. When the tank went out the tunnel, the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel got loose from the city and sank in the river. Brandon turned the booster off and found a place to hide. He entered a deserted building, went on the second floor and looked at the window. A few minutes later, the green mototank arrived near where the tunnel entrance was. the cockpit opened and a small rat humanoid wearing a green coat with pockets full of scrolls and a gold colored cap carrying a crossbow. He looked everywhere but what he was searching didn't seem to be there. The rat returned in his mototank and left the street. Brandon sighed of relief and took his diary to include a new entry:

_"Dear diary,_

_When I made my way through the tunnel, I encountered a roadblock of the mutant gang known as the Urban Decay. One of the mutant said that I couldn't cross the tunnel because the center of New York was where their headquarter was. I told them that I didn't know that and that the entrance behind me was blocked. They let me pass but I think they realized what I did to them because they started to chase me. Some of them tried to gun me down but they damaged the tunnel so much that they made holes inside and the water wiped them all. When the water was about to reach my tank, I searched a way to go faster and I found a button that controlled the booster and, when I pressed it, I started to go faster and I escaped from the flood. When I went out the tunnel, it sank into the river. I hid myself in a nearby building and, from one of the windows, I saw the vehicle that killed my mother. The driver got out and, indeed, he was some kind of rat mutant. From what I saw in his face, he looked insane and ready to kill anything he'd see. The rat left the street. I am in the center of the New York Ruins where the Urban Decay's Stronghold is."_

__Note: I took me long to make a short chapter but I can explain it:

-I wanted this chapter to be longer so, during a week, I didn't continue this chapter and decided to think about what I'd put in it;

-Because school started back, I received many homeworks (I'm at the college so homeworks are more complicated and harder than those from the high school);

-My mother adopted a kitty and I played with him alot to make him feel himself home.


	5. Mission 3

_Mission 3: Times Square_

Times Square, the "Soul of the Big Apple", was a place where thousands used to come to ring in the New Year with tidings of good cheer and joy.

When the ball dropped in 2001, it opened the doors of Armageddon, ringing in a nightmare of mass destruction. Times Square then became the territorial home of the Urban Decay.

Eighteen years later, Cassandra travelled from Las Vegas to New York in order to put an end to the most dangerous fighter for her: Griffin Spade.

From now on, Brandon was the only survivor of the assault and vowed to protect the world from the Blood Raven and her allied gangs. He made this promise when his father succeeded to terminate the Storm Ravens on the prison island of Alcatraz and ended Cassandra's reign. However, he couldn't understand how she could have survived: the boy clearly saw the giant goliath tank exploding and falling apart, the blood splashing Griffin's face when the succubus got out her war machine. The hero gave the final shot directly on Cassandra's head and she felt hard on the stone ground of the courtyard. After all this war, she was still alive. Brandon had to find who revived her and his first suspect was that rat who stroke his mother from behind. Inside the enemy's territory, he would have bigger chances to find the backstabber and to make sure that he wouldn't commit anymore crimes.

Brandon rested in the building during an hour to recover from his mother's death. During this hour, a miracle from heaven showed that New York has almost completely recovered from the nuke it took years ago: White crystals slowly felt from the sky. Some looked like diamonds while others were more like pearls. Not only did the snow come back but the merciless cold also returned. The presence of death in the air terrified the mutants as if Griffin was still alive. The cold water that drown the abysses with its frozen ground and the pitiless wind that slowed the life's rhythm by opposing itself to it were slowly killing the Urban Decay's remaining sanity.

"Hey! Look what I found, guys!"

It was the end for our new hero. He got caught and didn't have any weapons to fight back the mutants. All that hope lost into the deepest of despair, the everlasting sorrow of the Blood Raven would always triumph over the boy's hope of seeing a world resembling what the old adults said about life before 2001.

"There's cocaine everywhere!"

Brandon opened his eyes and slowly stood up. He headed to the window that gave a sight to the west side of the 48th Avenue and saw a bland and dark grey sky offering a snow show to the citizens of what remained of New York. To him, it was the rebirth of the world after the nuclear war that took place 18 years ago. Though, he didn't pay any attention to the mutants that mistook snow for drug.

"The hell is this bird crap? It doesn't taste like cocaine!"

"It's freezing my hands and mouth!"

The boy stood at the window to feel the cold breeze freezing his curiosity. The return of winter in New York gave him more hope of seeing a better world than it did for his father when he found back Madison. Brandon went out the building by the rear door and entered his tank. Unfortunately, the cold froze the engine making it impossible to proceed around Times Square safely. He returned on the 48th Avenue and saw a group composed of at least five mutants playing with the winter's gift as if they were children with the sand on the beach.

"Oh man! This is so awesome!"

"Oh my God! I'm having a freaking brain freeze!"

"There's drug everywhere!"

"And it keeps falling from the..."

Despite the fun the mutants had with the snow, the rat came back and told them: "There's no time to play with snow! We must find the boy and kill him! Now, get back to work and don't even think of fooling around again!"

The mutant group stood up and slowly walked toward different streets to start patrolling. Brandon turned around and walked away to search for a store where he could find some antifreeze agent. Because of the nuclear war, winter temporary disappeared and people put their agents in either storages or basements but shops were popular places to keep them. Also, since he was in the heart of the enemy's territory, surveillance was tripled compared to Queens.

Fifteen tanks were supposed to patrol the area but, instead, they were used as turrets due to the cold preventing engines to start. Brandon started to sneak around the streets. The hardest part in sneaking around was that tanks were placed at key locations so going into alleys would be like asking for death. In the alley where he was, the boy found iron stairs that led to the rooftop of a building. He decided to take it but, arrived at the top, he saw mutants watching the roofs. Brandon entered the building instead seeing if he would do better than on ground or rooftops. As he crossed the apartment, no mutants stood inside. Before exiting the room to go in the corridor, the boy noticed a strange container hidden behind some corpses. When he removed the unanimated bodies, he saw an almost full antifreeze agent bottle. With it, he could gain an enormous advantage against the enemy that didn't anything to thaw the engine yet.

The boy returned to his tank to fill it with the antifreeze agent he recently found and started the engine. At last, the vehicle started to heat up and Brandon could finally leave New York but, before heading to San Francisco, he had to destroy the remaining Urban Decay's tanks. As he drove around the streets, those immobile cannons were no match for his fully functional war machine. The white wonder kept falling burying the dead ones with their tanks. It took him triple the time to clear Times Square than it took to secure Queens. When Brandon arrived to the gang's headquarter, the town hotel, he didn't see the rat nor his mototank. The weirdest part is that, as a leader, the rat would have never left his stronghold. Inside, families were imprisoned in rooms with the use of keys. From the windows, mutants were keeping an eye from the outside to make sure that no one escaped the prison alive. The boy seized the place and freed all the hostages.

Some of the prisoners said: "Thank you, son of Battletlord. We are grateful to you."

Touched, Brandon replied: "It's only my duty as a human being. I don't need fame and all that stuff. By the way, is there anyone among you that are either soldiers or can drive tanks?"

Sadly, none of them raised their hands.

The boy ordered: "Rebuild yourself in New York. I destroyed the remaining mutants' forces so no one will bother you. And don't worry for defense, I'll travel to Chicago to gather as many men as possible to send them here."

As Brandon was about to leave the hotel, one of the man yelled: "Wait, sir! I got a letter for you!"

The Battlelord's son turned back and saw a man holding a letter. When he took it, his name was written on it and some blood partially covered the exterior. He opened it ,took out the paper and started to write it:

_"Brandon Spade,_

_you may have destroyed my minions and seized my headquarter but I am still alive. It is never too late to surrender, you know. However, if you still dare search me, I will be waiting for you on the Washington Bridge at six in the morning. Be there on time or get backstabbed, the choice is yours._

_The Rat, Urban Decay's leader."_

The citizens asked him: "What is the rat saying?"

Brandon slowly answered: "He provokes me to a duel on the Washington Bridge."

The others panicked: "Don't go, young man! It's a trap!"

The boy didn't want to listen to them so he replied: "I'm sorry, everyone. But if I don't do anything to stop him, he'll take all of you down and I don't want that to happen."

The prisoners tried to persuade him:

"Don't ever look in his eyes or he'll drive you crazy! His deformed nose... The smell... The travelling plague! The rat never misses his shots, even with its eyes closed. He'll ambush you from anywhere! It's no ordinary mutant, sir! You can't do anything against him!"

Still, Brandon didn't change his mind and declared: "My choice is made. I will fight him on the bridge and none of you will stop me."

He left the hotel and installed himself in the nearest house to the bridge to rest. Inside, before sleeping, Brandon took out his diary from his backpack and wrote a new entry:

_"Dear diary,_

_when I rested in a building after crossing the tunnel, in an hour, New York showed a sign of recovery to me. The snow started to fall back like my father used to tell me when I was young. Despite being beautiful, I had to recover some antifreeze agent so I could keep continuing my journey to stop the Blood Raven. When I seized the Urban Decay's headquarter, one of the prisoner had a letter from the Rat for me telling me that the leader provoked me to a duel on the Washington Bridge. I accepted the confrontation but the citizens tried their best to make me change my mind which failed. Tonight, I rest in an house near the bridge."_

_Note: I went heavily on description to make this chapter longer. I finished this chapter late in the night just to tell you how I managed to get time on doing my homeworks as well as writing some fanfics. Next chapter will be the duel Between Brandon and Twitch. so try to expect something. (Not putting any adjectives in case that once I'll be done with the chapter, people will keep saying that what I wrote was wrong.)_


	6. Mission 4

_Mission 4: Stranglehold Bridge_

During the night, Brandon Spade slept during a few hours but it was still long enough to dream about a desire: the opportunity to kill the rat and avenge his mother. However, voices kept asking him questions that the boy couldn't answer:

"Why would the rat kill your mother? Why not you?"

"Did he kill her on purpose? Or was it an accident? Why?"

"Did the take down the right target? Or the wrong one?"

These words tried to prevent Brandon to do an inhuman action. He didn't care about what his mind asked him. He was persuaded that the leader of the Urban Decay was as monstrously merciless as its followers or more than them. Today, the battlelord's son would show no mercy to his mother's murderer.

**6am**

A new day lived and the boy drove to the Washington Bridge. The George Washington Bridge was the only way out of New York City. When the three armies left the bridge, they dropped mines, built gun emplacements and, to prevent anyone to escape, a huge gold goliath tank was railed at the end of the bridge.

Arrived at the bridge, Brandon saw the green mototank parked on the side of the street. When the grey M1A1 approached the small vehicle, the cockpit opened and a small rat could be seen. He wore a green coat going down to his feet, a metallic cap on his head and bags full of scrolls. On his face, the boy saw an insane character ready to jump on anyone to kill it, a psychotic. The rat's odor inspired his victim with doom and torture. the crossbow attached to one of the mototank's inner wall was covered with blood on the front part.

The rat asked: "Are you ready to challenge me?"

Brandon answered: "Let's just finish with this so I can quickly go to Chicago."

The rat pointed the bridge where the end was masked. The wasteland behind this fog could be as disgusting as New York or more but Brandon wanted to see it from his own eyes

The mutant laughed: "The first one to cross the bridge will live. The other one will die." [That will be you, of course.]

A man came to give the signal. Both drivers got ready and, when they heard the signal, they started to move on the bridge. The mototank moved much faster than the other tank making him have the lead. Mines and turrets were scattered everywhere on the bridge but the green mototank didn't have any difficulty to dodge them. However, the M1A1 had no choice to destroy the hazards found on the road because he was too slow and too big to avoid them. In front of Brandon's tank, the rat's mototank slowed down to let the boy catch him. When they arrived at the same position, the mutant made sign to the driver to use the radio.

The Urban Decay's leader took the radio and mocked him: "What's the matter? Too slow to win? Your tank sucks? All those reasons are valid!"

Brandon, who wasn't impressed by the crazy rat's mockery, replied: "At least, I won't die at any damage unlike you and I have a much bigger gun that your peashooters."

Insulted, the mototank's driver yelled on the radio: "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT AND ITS GOING TO BE A PAIN IN THE BUTT!"

The rat accelerated and took back the lead. A few seconds later, he received and unexpected call:

"Hello, my little Twitchy. How are you today?"

The mutant took the radio to answer the call:

"I'm about to take down Brandon Spade like you asked me to do, mistress"

"Change of plan, my little stinky rat. The goliath tank at the end of the bridge will take care of him."

"What should I do now?"

"You die..."

The rat couldn't believe what his mistress told him.

He started to panic and asked: "W-why sh-should I-I d-die?"

He heard a maniacal laugh from the radio:

"We no longer need your worthless help. You lost all your army and, plus, you don't even have powers! Your aid will only be a burden for the new Utopia turning it into another hell. All I need is the Edge and not odors. Can't you imagine a perfect world? A world without humans? There will be no war, no obsessions, no envy and no tools. The livings will only be gods. So, in conclusion, the turrets and the goliath at the end of the bridge will finish your pathetic army."

When the rat turned off his radio, he started to look around him. He saw the turrets, even the farthest ones, aiming at him. His fear of dying came at him making him lose control of his mototank. When the guns started to fire at him, bullets severely damaged his vehicles and there were so many projectiles that the tank got pushed from every possible ways. Behind him, Brandon also noticed that the turrets only aimed at the rat. The boy decided to help his adversary by destroying the guns.

When no turrets remained on the bridge, the rat got out his vehicle and warned the battlelord's son: "Don't go any further! It's a trap!"

A round and orange light glowed in the deepest of the snowstorm. The human realized that it was a huge fireball coming right at the mototank. The fiery fist was so powerful that, when it punched the small tank blowing it up. The rat flew away and landed on the ground hard enough to lose consciousness. Brandon took out his binoculars and looked at the fog. Far away, a huge gold goliath tank moved left to right very fast. Brandon guessed that the tank belonged to the army where there was that tank with the cylindrical container with a lizard silhouette inside. The boy moved toward the giant moving artillery and destroyed it. He returned to the injured rat, brought him in the grey M1A1 and put it on the sleeping bag. For what remained of the mototank, he took out the hook from his tank and towed the destroyed vehicle. When he returned in the tank, Brandon analysed the rat's injuries.

The battlelord's son thought: [His injuries are critical. I should put bandages on them to prevent them to bleed out to death.]

Brandon took the first aid kit that was attached to one of the tank's inner wall. He opened it and took out the bandages. He wrapped the wounds of the mutant rat. After the wrapping, he returned on his seat and drove out of New York City.

A few minutes later, the Urban Decay's leader woke up and asked: "Where am I? How am I still alive?"

The rat turned his head and saw that he was in his adversary's tank. The confusion of being saved by his enemy was obvious but the joy of having survived an explosion was also present in his face. He moved to the seat. Hearing the footsteps, Brandon turned away and saw the rat who gained back his consciousness.

The boy asked: "How do you feel now?"

The mutant, who had no idea of what to say, answered: "Why did you save me? I thought that I was your enemy since I killed your mother."

Normally, these words were supposed to hurt Brandon but, instead, he replied: "When you told me that there was a trap back on the bridge, I realized that you weren't that much of an enemy to me. Also, even if you didn't kill my mother, she was too injured so she would have died before we quit the city. Finally, there is a difference between slaves and masters: You were only a slave to a master that must be Cassandra. Also, on one should fight to avenge someone's death."

The mutant rat thanked him and asked: "What will you do with me now?"

The boy proposed: "I need some men to protect the United States and save the prisoners that Cassandra took and I was thinking that maybe you could join me to help me defend it from her and free the prisoners."

Excited, the rat said: "Yes! Yes! I will be very pleased to help someone! By the way, my name is Twitch!"

Brandon, interested, asked: "You don't seem to come from here, Twitch, don't you?"

Twitch told him: "No, I come from another world. In my home world, I am a lab rat and, one day, I had to test some kind of new teleportation device. The device was a remote that I could fit in my pocket. However, when I reached this world, I fell hard on the ground and broke the portal remote. At the same time, I saw a red haired woman who told me that she could repair it if I helped her kill you. And, for the rest, you know pretty much what happened."

The boy said: "I can fix your device..."

His new follower interrupted him: "Even fixed, it won't work because it needs a source of energy called magic."

The battlelord's son shook his head and kept driving to Chicago. During the next night, he included a new entry in his personal diary:

_"Dear diary,_

_Today, I raced against the Urban Decay's leader on the Washington Bridge. Turrets and mines were scattered on the road and I have to destroy them but my adversary could avoid them easily with his small vehicle. However, a bit later, I noticed that the turrets kept aiming at him even if their bullets were out of reach. I realized that Cassandra no longer wanted him. At the end of the bridge, a huge tank on rail destroyed the rat's tank but I could stop it from destroying me. I brought my enemy in my tank and healed his wound. When he woke up, he was confused to the fact that I saved his life but I told him about my opinion on revenge and I proposed him to help me protect the country from the Blood Raven and he decided to join. He told me that he was Twitch, a lab rat who was on a mission to test a new teleportation device on his world. Though, he broke it and he told me that it needs some kind of special energy called magic. Soon, I will reach the city of Chicago."_

__Note: End of part 1. As you see, parts will be divided with locations and cities. Personaly, I like Twitch. He is very squishy with little crowd control but his range and damage output are enormous. He has great early game but, in late game, like other carries, he needs armor pierce to remain effective.


End file.
